


The Man is Non-Stop

by HistoricalTears



Series: Lams compilation [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blanket cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Modern AU, alex is non-stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander cannot stop. He's been working non-stop. John wants him to pause his work just for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man is Non-Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another Lams fluff-fic that is a modern au. It's the usual, Alex is a workaholic and John wants him to stop. Tickle that Kudos button if you enjoy this fic!

It was nearly 4 in the evening when John came home. He saw his red-headed boyfriend sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. There were dark circles under his eyes, John took note, and piles of papers scattered all over the desk. John closed the door loudly, trying to see if he can grab Alexander's attention. _Nothing._ he thought and huffed slightly. He went over to the kitchen and began making Alexander's favourite tea. "How long have you been there, Alex?" John asked, looking at the red-head from the kitchen. No response came from the busy man on the laptop. "Alex?" Silence. "Alexander!" John raised his voice, causing Alexander to jump in his seat.

"Huh? What?" he started, turning to John. "Oh hey. When did you get here?"

"Just now. How long have you been there?"

"Since......10 minutes after you left for work."

"That was 5 in the morning. You've been up since 5 in the morning? Please tell me you ate something?" John asked. It was a habit for Alex to eat nothing while he works all day in his laptop. And sometimes he'd lie just to continue working.

"I ate an apple at 10." Alexander replied.

John sighed heavily and he took the cup of tea to his boyfriend. "Alex, this isn't helping. I know you need to work but you also need to get some food in your system." he placed the cup next to Alex. "You're going to end up worsening your vision like that."

Alex rolled his eyes, took his glasses off and set them on top of the laptop. He took the cup of tea and sipped it. "I'll be fine John. Honestly, you worry way too much." he said, looking up at John.

John kissed his head softly. "Can you take a break? I mean, we can watch something." he suggests.

"Can't. I have to finish this report. I got through almost 40 pages. I need 40 more."

"Alex!" he snapped, causing the smaller man to jump to jump and look up at him. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't hurt to take a break. You have plenty of time to finish this report. Just please take a break from your work and watch a movie with me." Alexander looked up at John and opened his mouth to protest when suddenly John took him by the waist and hauled him over his shoulder. Alex lets out a surprised squeak and protected his tea from spilling. "I'm not taking no for an answer. The wasn't a choice, it was a demand."

"John! Put me down! I'm going to drop my tea on you!" Alex exclaimed.

"I can deal with that." John took Alex to their bedroom and gently placed him on their bed. He took the cup of tea and set aside on the bedside table. John then climbed onto the bed on top of Alexander and softly kissed the smaller man on the lips. Alex returned this by closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around John's neck, kissing him back. The kiss only deepened, tongues started making contact with each other and John began to hear small noises coming from Alex. He smiled and pulled away, taking Alex's shirt off. After removing both their top and bottom clothing, being left in their boxers, John sat next to Alex and brought him close. He grabbed his laptop and played the movie Pacific Rim.

The two laid together on the bed, Alex curled up by John's side, slowly falling asleep, while John held the red-head close, running his fingers through the curly red locks. He threw the blanket of their bodies to which Alex sighed softly in delight and nuzzled John's neck. Alex closed his eyes and fell asleep, John feeling victorious as he got Alexander to sleep. He planted a soft kiss on Alex's head and closed his laptop. John turned off the lamp light and cuddled up with Alex, holding the smaller male by the waist. These were the times John loved; when he and Alex were cuddled up with each other watching a movie. Sometimes, they wouldn't even finish the movie. They just enjoyed each other's company and slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting a new series, a Hogwarts AU for Hamilton. Now I pretty much know what houses to put them in but i'm having trouble with Alex. Should he be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin?


End file.
